The present invention is directed to quinazolino-1,4-benzodiazepin-6,9-diones, which antagonize the function of cholecystokinins (CCK), to the preparation of these compounds, and to their pharmaceutical use.
Cholecystokinins (CCK) are neuropeptides (see, Mutt and Jorpes, Biochem. J., 125, 678 (1971)) which exist in both gastrointestinal tissue and the central nervous system (V. Mutt, Gastrointestinal Hormones, G. B. J. Glass, ed. Raven Press, N.Y., 1980, p. 169), and include, e.g., CCK-33, a neuropeptide of thirty-three amino acids and its carboxyl terminal octapeptide, CCK-8. These molecules are believed to be physiological satiety hormones and, therefore, may play an important role in appetite regulation (G. P. Smith, Eating and Its Disorders, A. J. Stunkard and E. Stellar, Eds., Raven Press, New York, 1984, p. 67).
In addition, CCK's stimulate colonic motility, gall bladder contraction, and pancreatic enzyme secretion, and inhibit gastric emptying. CCK's reportedly also co-exist with dopamine in certain mid-brain neurons, and thus may additionally play a role in the functioning of dopaminergic systems in the brain, as well as serve as neurotramsitters in their own right. See: A. J. Prange et al., "Peptides in the Central Nervous System", Ann. Repts. Med. Chem., 17, 31, 33 (1982), and references cited therein; J. A. Williams, Biomed. Res., 3, 107 (1982); and J. E. Morley, Life Sci., 30, 479 (1982).
Antagonists to CCK have been useful for preventing or treating CCK-related disorders of the gastrointestinal, central nervous and appetite-regulatory systems of mammals, especially of humans. Three distinct chemical classes of CCK-receptor antagonists have been reported. The first class comprises derivatives of cyclic nucleotides, of which dibutyryl cyclic GMP has been shown to be the most potent by detailed structure-function studies (see, N. Barlos et al., Am. J. Physiol., 17, 268 (1980), and P. Robberecht, et al., Mol. Pharmacol., 17, 268 (1980)). The second class comprises peptide antagonists which are C-terminal fragments and analogs of CCK, of which both shorter (Boc-Met-Asp-Phe-NH.sub.2, Met-Asp-Phe-NH.sub.2 and longer (Cbz-Tyr(SO.sub.3 H)-Met-Gly-Trp-Met-Asp-NH.sub.2) C-terminal fragments of CCK can function as CCK-antagonists, according to recent structure-function studies (see, R. T. Jensen et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta., 757, 250 (1983), and M. Spanarkel et al., J. Biol. Chem., 258, 6746 (1983)). Then, the third class of CCK receptor antagonists comprises the amino acid derivatives: proglumide, a derivative of glutaramic acid, and the N-acyl tryptophans, including para-chlorobenzoyl-L-tryptophan (benzotript), (see, W. F. Hahne et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 78, 6304 (1981) and R. T. Jensen et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 761, 269 (1983)). All of these compounds, however, are relatively weak antagonists of CCK (IC.sub.50 : generally 10.sup.-4 M, but down to 10.sup.-6 M in the case of the peptides) and the peptide CCK-antagonists have substantial stability and absorption problems.
The compound, 7.beta.-[(1H-indol-3-yl)methyl]quinazoline(3,2-D)(1,4)benzodiazepin-6,9(5H ,7H)-dione of the formula (Ia): ##STR2## prepared by a controlled aerobic fermentation, is a CCK antagonist; it is disclosed in published European Patent Application No. 0,116,150.
A novel non-fermentation route to the compounds of formula IA and novel quinazolino-1,4-benzodiazepin-6,9-diones have been discovered having improved CCK-antagonist potency or selectivity.